Old But Young
by Tigerlily74
Summary: One-shot. Years have passed. The PLLs are now in their late 30s. Toby had married, had kids with, and divorced Yvonne. Spencer has a daughter with a man named James, due to a hookup ten years ago. Both are single, lonely, and unhappy with their lives. But, when Toby re-enters Spencer's life, will the only boy who's really ever stolen her heart be able to make her feel young again?
SPENCER's POV:

When I was younger, I'd always ponder what my life would be like when I was older? Who would I marry? I'd wanted to marry Jake Gyllenhaal of course, but thinking more realistically, I'd wanted someone rich, smart, and handsome. Kind of like me, not to toot my own horn. I'd thought about how many kids I would have, I thought it would be two girls. You know what they say; you want what you have. The oldest would be named Sophie and the youngest would be named Bella, short for Isabella. I distinctly remember a day when I mapped out my entire life in my diary. I would start off my career by going to some fancy law school, like Harvard. There, I would meet by beau, a handsome, rich, and extremely smart guy named Brady Hoffman. Brady and I would start a law firm together; called Hoffman and Hastings. We would be partners in crime; doing everything together. A few years later, we would have a giant wedding. We would invite everyone we knew; our parents, friends, and other relatives. Later, our law firm would go on to be the most successful one in Rosewood and in high demand. Brady and I would have our two girls; Sophia and Bella, who were both very pretty and smart, earning straight A's at school. When we retired to some country home in Florida, Sophie and Bella would take over our law firm, making it a family business, while Brady and I lounged on the beaches of Florida. However, that's not what happened. At all. And I mean, that's not even remotely close to what happened. I was 28, single, and had just gone to my ex, Toby's, wedding. I was lonely and drunk and I hooked up with this guy, this douche, named James. I don't even know his last name. And, poof, I became pregnant. I told James, and he just fled. I've never seen him again since the day I told him I was carrying our baby. That was ten years ago. Now, I have a daughter, who I named Harper. Not Bella or Sophie. Harper. I raised her on my own, and although I love her very, very much, I wish she had some sort of father figure. As for my career, I work for lobbyists. I liked it for the first couples years, but then I got bored. I'm not so into it anymore, but it has a high pay, so I stay to support Harper and I. My parents are still - well, my parents. I do have to say though, Melissa has been a lot nicer to me since I reunited her and Wren. I guess I do kinda owe it to her though; I kissed him, when they were still dating. Oops. So, my life so far, hasn't been a dream. I'm single, miserable, and the only source of happiness for me is my daughter, and my friends. Speaking of, today, I'm attending Hanna and Caleb's wedding. I'm bringing Harper with me, because she's good friends with their daughter, Georgia. Harper and Georgia are the same age, and Harper also loves to play with Georgia's three little siblings, Mark, who's one, Matthew, who's three, and Liam, who's seven. Hanna and Caleb have been so involved in taking care of their four children the past few years, that they hadn't gotten married yet. Suddenly, I feel my mind shifting to another place. I wonder if Toby will be here, I think. I haven't seen him in - oh god - ten years.

TOBY'S POV:

Today is going to be a great day for my best friend, Caleb. He's finally getting married to the love of his life, Hanna. You know, I had one of those once. A person who you could just trust no matter what, someone who you loved to death and would do anything for. Spencer, I think. I wonder if she'll be here today. I take that back. She'll definitely be here today. Hanna is one of her best friends, I mean those two and Aria and Emily are practically inseparable. At least, from what I know. I haven't seen most of these people in years, with the exception of Caleb and Hanna, of course. The three of us have been really close lately, and I even went out on a double date with them a couple weeks ago. Yeah, that wasn't so fun. The two of them just spent most of the time kissing, while I just sat there awkwardly trying to make small talk with the girl that they'd set me up with. I haven't had much luck in the romance department, since - the divorce. Basically, Yvonne and I got married. Had two girls and a boy; Sophie, Margot and Jacob. We were fighting a lot, and I mean a lot, so we divorced. The kids stay with me every Tuesday and Saturday, but other than that, I'm all alone. I'm still a police officer, for the Rosewood PD, and I occasionally do carpentry jobs. Anyways, back to what I was originally talking about. Hanna and Caleb are getting married today and I'm psyched to be the best man. I know Caleb and I have had our ups and downs but - oh, I suppose I should save this for the speech.

SPENCER'S POV:

I know, it's totally cliche, but right now, Toby and I are looking at each other from across a crowded room. God, I haven't seen him in forever, but it definitely looks like he hasn't changed. He's still as hot as ever. Um, no, I didn't say that. Nevermind. He's holding the hand of two little girls besides him, I wonder if those are his kids. I guess I should go say hi. I guess Harper noticed me staring because she said, "Mom, who's that?"

I looked at her and smiled, "Someone from a long time ago," She didn't look very satisfied, but I pulled her by the hand to go meet Toby.

"Hey, Cavanaugh," I purposely didn't look him in the eye, I was trying not to get sucked into those beautiful, melt worthy, sky-blue eyes of his.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, dropping the hands of his two girls to pull me into a hug.

"Are those your kids?" I asked him, giving a little wave to his two, what appeared to be, daughters. The first one was pretty tall, I figured she was around Harper's age. She had tannish skin, blue eyes, and frizzy hair. The other one was probably about 6 or 7, as she had dark brown hair, light skin, and Toby's radiant smile.

"Yeah," He nodded. "Sophie, Margot, Ja-, Soph, where's your brother?" Sophie, I thought. If I had married Toby, I'd have the daughter that I'd dreamed of; Sophie. Not that Harper wasn't enough, she's perfect.

A little boy who looked so much like Toby it was freaky ran up to his father and tugged on his pants. He had those dreamy blue eyes, dark blonde hair, and a charming little smile. I wondered if Toby had looked like that when he was little.

"You guys, this is Auntie Spencer, say hi," The little boy waved and mouthed the word, 'hi,' "And that must be your daughter," He gestured behind me, to where Harper was standing.

"Yeah," I said, holding Harper's arm. "This is Harper," She gave a little wave, before turning back to her phone.

Toby's oldest daughter, Sophie I guess, took her siblings by the hand and lead them away, probably to give Toby and I some alone time.

TOBY'S POV:

God, she's beautiful. It's like she hasn't aged at all. She gets that same glint in her eyes whenever she's happy.

"So, how's your husband?" I looked at her, before realizing I had assumed something too quickly.

"Um, I'm actually not married. Some guy I slept with got me pregnant with Harper, and god, that makes me sound so slutty, doesn't it?" I could see her look to the floor as she said it, as if saying the words out loud hurt.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed. I just thought that a beautiful, not-slutty-at-all woman like yourself…" I trailed off, realizing what I had just said. I just called Spencer Hastings beautiful. It was obviously true, I mean, just look at her.

She smiled her gorgeous smile and fiddled with a lock of her chestnut brown hair, "So, how's Yvonne?"

"Um," Now it was my turn to feel ashamed. "We got a divorce. Neither of us were happy, so we just- you know," I looked to my knees.

"Hey," She whispered, putting her hand on top of mine. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. I guess neither of our lives turned out the way we'd hoped,"

"Promise me something," I whispered in her ear, as she looked at me curiously. "That we'll never fall out of touch again," She nodded and kissed my cheek, which turned me slightly red.

I tucked a lock of her silky brown hair behind her ear, and caressed her cheek. My hand was cupping her face and hers arms were around my neck. I leaned in, waiting feverishly for her lips to touch mine, when we were interrupted by the clinging of a glass. We broke apart, both blushing furiously, and turned to pay attention.

SPENCER'S POV:

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honourable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace." The minister spoke softly for a while after that. While Caleb and Hanna were exchanging their vows, Toby whispered something in my ear.

"I promise to love you with all of my heart, like I've done for so long, and to never, ever give up on us," Realizing that he wanted to get back together, his sudden speech stirred me to tears. I felt kind of bad that we were doing this right in the middle of Hanna and Caleb's wedding, but I needed to get this out.

"I promise, to one, never lose touch with you, two, to make love to you tonight like never before, and three, to love you with every fiber of my being, with everything I am now, everything I was back in high school, and everything I ever will be," I sighed shakily, tears wallowing in my eyes and cascading down my ivory skin in a waterfall. Toby touched the tip of his thumb to my cheek, brushing away the tears. I grabbed his shirt, pulling him close to me, and closed the gap between us with a kiss. It wasn't just any plain kiss; it was sweet, loving, tender, everything you'd expect from a kiss you had been waiting so long for.

Hanna seemed to notice us sitting there, kissing, as she gave me a little wink and mouthed, 'love you,' to me. I broke away from Toby to mouth, 'love you too,' back to her. After they had exchanged vows, the minister said, "By the power vested in me by the State of Pennsylvania, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride," Caleb dipped Hanna down and kissed his wife with more passion than ever before. At the same time, Toby leaned into me and pressed a deep kiss on my lips, allowing me to cuddle into his side afterwards.

"By the way, I'm looking forward to the love-making tonight," He whispered seductively into my ear, causing me to giggle. "And maybe, just maybe, we'll be the ones standing up there soon," He moved his eyes towards the newlyweds, who were as happy as could be. At this moment, I swore, no one else could make me feel more alive.


End file.
